Another Victim
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Arc had became the latest victim of people gone missing throw out the Kingdom of Astoya and other parts of the land. How did Arc go missing and will he ever come back? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Nick and Nick's Knight Squad in anyway. This story idea was requested

* * *

Arc did not know where he was. All he knew was he cant see with a bag over his head and was butt naked tied to a chair. The last thing he remembered was singing in the shower. The people that grabbed him knocked him over the head. When the bag was lifted over his head he yelled out as the light hit his eyes. Ark blinked a few times to get use to the light. He looked at both of his captures and could not believe it but yet at the same time can. They where none other then Sage and Buttercup.

"Look Sage his sward is bigger then the last guy and its limp like a noodle te he"

"Buttercup you always think the next guy is...holy shit your right its huge. How big can it even get?"

"Thirteen." Arc replayed

"How is that even possible because you are well you?" Sage said

"What dose that even mean?" Ark asked.

"Yah Sage what dose it mean?"

"Never mind that Buttercup lets just have our way with him."

"Ok but can I suck this time. You sucked the last fifteen and I haven't gone first yet."

"Well fine."

"Um what now?" Ark asked not sure he heard right.

"Shut up and just enjoy what's coming to you." Sage said.

It sounded more threatening then it was. Well Ark hoped he be alive to tell his story, but with Sage you never know. Buttercup soon went on her knees and between his legs. Once she grabbed it she was impressed that she could not wrap her hand around it. This bad boy would really streched her out. She soon slid his dick into her mouth and start sucking away while at the same time jacked off. While Buttercup pleased Arc, he watched Sage undress reveling her perfect D cup breasts and her body to go with it.

Arc's dick twitched and Sage joined Buttercup and helped her Jack off Arc. Arc just moaned as two girls worked on his cock. Sage soon licked up and down Arc's shaft that Buttercup has yet to suck into her mouth. After licking his shaft Sage went onto sucking Arc's big thick balls. Arc moaned even more as these two girls worked on his dick. Buttercup's mouth was getting sore as she never sucked a dick this big or thick before.

She pulled out for Sage to have a turn. Before Sage sucked his dick the two best friends started to make out in front of Arc. His dick really twitched seeing the hot action in front of him.

"You liked that didn't you Ark" Sage asked.

"Well yah."

Sage soon started to suck away on Arc while Buttercup undressed reveling her sexy body who also had D cup breasts.

She was soon back on her knees and started to lick away at Arc's dick what Sage could not fit in her mouth. Unlike Buttercup, Sage was able to suck little bit more of Arc's dick. Arc just kept moaning as the girls worked on his dick. When Sage stopped sucking for Buttercup to take her turn the two once again made out with each other. His dick had twitched again after seeing the two kiss.

While Buttercup was sucking away again her breasts where being fondled by her best friend Sage. Arc watched on while being sucked. Sage playing with Buttercup's breasts led to Sage sucking on her friends nipples. The best friends knew girl on girl action had always turned on the boys they capture. It was more fun for them to touch one another while the boys are hapless and wanting to touch their sexy bodies.

While sucking away on Buttercup's nipples Sage's hand slid down to play with her friend's pussy. This caused Buttercup to moan even more in which making the blow job much better from the vibrations of the moaning. One finger quickly ended up being four. Buttercup just kept sucking away while her pussy was being played with. After a few more playful thrusts of Sage's fingers Buttercup ended up squirting all over the floor and Arc's feet.

Watching Buttercup made Arc shoot his load deep inside of her mouth. The cum was too much to swallow all of it as some did leek out landing on her breasts and face of Page. Page was little disappointed that Buttercup was not able to keep Arc's cum in her mouth. After pulling out it was Sage's turn to suck his dick a second time. She though Arc's spent cock did not taste bad at all like so many she sucked. As she sucked away Buttercup gave her the same kind of treatment she got.

It really did not take long for Sage to squirt, but that was because instead of fingering her best friend she eat her out. Buttercup is not much on fingering pussy like Sage is, she is more eating out pussy. After watching Sage squirting Arc was on edge again. Sage could tell Arc was on edge and pulled her mouth off if it.

"So Buttercup ready to take Arc's sword up inside your sweet pussy? As if you can take it I sure can." Sage said.

"Well I will try."

Instead of seeing Buttercup's face when she be fucking herself with his dick he be seeing the back of her head. The girls never look at the boy who is fucking them. Well more like ride them. She soon moaned once Arc's dick slid into her. After only a few inches in Buttercup ended up squirting.

"That never happened before?" Buttercup said.

"I know it takes a good amount of thrusts to make you squirt."

Buttercup started to thrust herself more onto Arc's dick. As she was doing this both Arc and her where moaning. Sage watched on and saw the imprint of Arc's dick from Buttercup's belly. She never seen anything like it before. Once Buttercup was getting closer to the end she squirted again. Buttercup took her time on this huge dick inside her but she soon found a good pace while fucking herself Sage started making out with Buttercup to block any pain she may be feeling.

After all this is the biggest dick they had. After a few thrusts in to it Buttercup was going faster and faster while Sage rubbed her body and feeling the budged in her belly. Arc was on edge and Sage knew that look. She was not sure if Arc can make another load or not. Not talking any chance she gave Buttercup the signal. Buttercup agreed and slowly pulled out but not before she squirted again.

Once she got off Sage just saw the gapping pussy of her friend. It was stretched out more then she had seen in the passed but now its her turn. Not waiting anytime she just jammed herself with the full thirteen inches without herself causing her to squirt. The squirting was the most she had ever squirted. Buttercup saw the imprint of Arc's dick in Sage's belly and was amazed.

Buttercup did the same thing to Sage what Sage did to her. While kissing Sage picked up the thrusting pace causing her to squirt more. Once she stopped squirting she would end up squirting again a less then a minuet later. This was one amazing fuck that Arc was. She was so much into fucking herself into Arc she forgot to realize Arc was on edge. The two girls only let the boys cum in their mouths but that changed when after a few thrusts later Arc shot his load into Sage causing her to squirt again. She soon pulled off of Arc with her gaping pussy. She looked at Buttercup who's pussy was still gaping.

"Ok Arc time to kill you like the rest of the boys who sat in that chair." Sage said.

"We cant do that. People will know hes missing not like the others we killed."

"I guess your right and he is one hell of a fuck best we had yet. So its your lucky day but it will be your last if you tell anyone what happened." Sage said

The bag was once back over his head and knocked out. When Arc came to he was back in the shower aria. He don't know if he dreamed the whole thing or not, but he for one did not want to take the risk.

A week or so later Arc still can't get that image out of his head on what happened. He has been having diffident sex dreams about the three of them having sex. The one that he had the most was he was not the one that was tied up but Sage. She was naked on his own bed with a blindfold as she sucked his huge dick. Sage was not the only girl in the dream but a naked Buttercup as well. Buttercup was eating out her best friend's pussy. The vibrations of Sage's mouth on Arc's dick was amazing.

He trusted his dick into her mouth and gagged. Buttercup stopped eating out sage just a bit to make out with Arc. Once the kiss was broken Buttercup went back eating out Page. This was hot seeing this happen as he soon saw her squirt into Buttercup's mouth. This just caused Arc to shoot out a massive load into Sage's mouth where she had no choice but to swallow.

Sage tried to swallow all that she could but it was too much for her. Once he pulled out Buttercup started to make out with Sage tasting Arc's cum. Arc just looked at her wet pussy and just jammed in his dick. This made Sage squirt all over hitting Arc and herself. Buttercup smiled and soon sat on Sage's face and forced to eat out her friend. All three of them where now moaning. It did not take long for buttercup to squirt into Sage's mouth as Arc fucked away.

He went faster and harder causing Sage to squirt more in resulting Buttercup squirting again. This was the hottest thing he seen and he just went faster and harder. It ends becoming too much for Arc as he shot his load deep inside Sage. Arc did soon wake up to sticky sheets.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you think of it.


End file.
